Goosefeather
|pastaffie = ThunderClan |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Kit: Medicine Cat: Elder: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Goosekit Goosefeather Goosefeather Goosefeather |familyt =Mother: Father: Sister: |familyl =Daisytoe Rooktail Moonflower |mentor =Cloudberry |apps = Featherwhisker |position1=Medicine Cat |precededby1=Unknown |succeededby1=Featherwhisker |livebooks = Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks = Yellowfang's Secret, Bluestar's Prophecy, The Last Hope }} Goosefeather is a plump, speckled gray tom with clumped, untidy, ragged, shaggy, thick fur, frazzled, chewed whiskers, ragged ears, shaggy paws with hooked claws, a matted tail, yellow teeth, and pale blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Goosefeather is seen greeting Hawkheart at a Gathering, asking him if he had any news that moon. He shambles toward Hawkheart, and Doespring whispers to Tallpaw that he was the ThunderClan medicine cat. Stagleap adds that Goosefeather talks to himself, and the ThunderClan apprentices told him that he would walk in the woods, while he chats to the trees and the squirrels. Hawkheart greets Goosefeather, and asks him if he had killed anyone recently, calling him an old herb-muddler. Goosefeather replies that he did, but not on purpose. Yellowfang's Secret :Leading the medicine cats to the Moonstone, Goosefeather turns to face them. He nods at each cat as he names them and announces that medicine cats were there to carry out one of the most important ceremonies- the creation of a new medicine cat apprentice. Hawkheart mutters for Goosefeather to get on with the ceremony with a twitch of his tail. Goosefeather briefly glares at Hawkheart before turning to the two young cats at the tunnel, asking Featherpaw if he was ready. Featherpaw nods nervously. :Goosefeather directs Featherpaw to stand before the Moonstone, though he hesitates at first, uncertain about what to say when he meets his ancestors. After Bramblepaw gives him reassurance, Featherpaw does what Goosefeather instructed and stands before the Moonstone. Stepping forward to stand over his apprentice, Goosefeather asks Featherpaw if it was his wish to share the deepest knowledge of StarClan as a ThunderClan medicine cat. It takes a moment for Featherpaw to clear his throat, though his response is yes. Goosefeather tells Featherpaw to follow him. Eyes shining like twin moons, Goosefeather speaks the ancient ceremony. He flicks his tail at Featherpaw, telling him to lie down and to press his nose against the stone. Later, Goosefeather is mentioned to be too sick to attend the medicine cat ceremony; Featherwhisker tells the medicine cats that Goosefeather has died and gone to StarClan. Crookedstar's Promise :Goosefeather is taunted by Stormkit and Oakkit about collecting herbs at Sunningrocks, which is RiverClan territory in the beginning of the book. He growls and snaps furiously, then chases them into the river, and Stormkit breaks his jaw when he hits it on a rock. :While Crookedpaw is exploring the Dark Forest with Mapleshade, Goosefeather approaches them. Mapleshade tells him to leave them alone, but Goosefeather insists on knowing if Crookedpaw is the newcomer. :After Crookedjaw gets his warrior name, he encounters Goosefeather in the Dark Forest again. Goosefeather says that StarClan has been talking about him, and Crookedjaw asks him what they had said about him. Goosefeather tells him that StarClan says he could be a great warrior. Suddenly, Mapleshade appears and tells Crookedjaw to take no notice of Goosefeather, calling him an old fool. Goosefeather agrees with this claim but says at least his heart is true; and it isn't tainted with bitterness or led by revenge. :He tells Mapleshade to be careful, because a destiny shouldn't be played with like prey. Mapleshade encourages Crookedjaw to ignore Goosefeather. Crookedjaw responds saying that at least Goosefeather speaks to him like an equal. Bluestar's Prophecy :In the prologue, Goosefeather's prophecy rings into Bluestar's ears as she falls off the gorge to her death. :When Bluekit goes to visit Mumblefoot, Mumblefoot mentions Goosefeather by calling him a lazy cat, making his apprentice, Featherwhisker, do all of the work while he so calls saying he is out looking for herbs. Featherwhisker says he is out looking for comfrey when he is asked, but Mumblefoot tells him he saw Goosefeather out sunning himself by the Owl Tree, fast asleep. :It is noted by Larksong that Goosefeather is kin to Bluekit and Snowkit by being the littermate of their mother, Moonflower. She also tells the two that Goosefeather and Mumblefoot had never been able to see eye to eye. :Goosefeather later meets his nieces, explaining to them his job around the Clan, also acknowledging how he likes to hear whatever Mumblefoot has to say about him when Snowkit accidentally slips something and Bluekit silences her. He comments that Moonflower is the smartest cat he knows, but adds that she's correct only about most things. Goosefeather looks at Stormtail while he says this, suggesting that he does not approve of his sister's choice of mate. He is watching over Smallear after he received an adder bite, and lets Bluekit and Snowkit stay in the medicine den. When Snowkit eats a couple poppy seeds, he is blamed by Moonflower for letting Snowkit do this. :Unlike other medicine cats, Goosefeather does not appear to have the respect of his Clan, many of whom openly challenge him and his prophecies. Pinestar and a few others immediately accept it when he reads in a piece of prey that they must destroy WindClan's medicine supplies, and the others agree to it for the sake of the Clan. However, when the battle is lost and Moonflower is killed, Goosefeather is blamed by individual members of the Clan. Pinestar is the only cat that stands up for him. When the Clan tells him that his sister, Moonflower, died, Swiftbreeze attacks him. Over time, not only does he lose the respect of his Clanmates, but Goosefeather seems to go a little bit insane, muttering about prophecies, and by the middle of the book, Featherwhisker has almost taken over all the duties of a medicine cat as Goosefeather's steady descent into partial madness continues. :When he is alone with Bluepaw, he tells her ''"Like fire, you will blaze through the forest. But beware: Even the most powerful flames can be destroyed by water." She takes this to be random nonsense from him as usual, along with Snowpaw, but later she realizes that there is some truth to his words. :When Leopardfoot's kitting starts, he starts to nose through the fresh-kill pile looking for omens. Even when he is yelled at, he continues to nose through the pile. :As Tigerkit comes near him, he yowls at him. He murmurs that Tigerkit should never have lived; he was meant to die along with his siblings. This hints that StarClan may have warned him of Tigerkit's future. :Moons later, he later says to Bluefur that he knows Oakheart is her mate, and that he saw her with Oakheart at Fourtrees, but he did not tell the Clan. It is said that he died on the first snow of leaf-bare, just as he predicted. :He also gives Bluestar one of her nine lives near the end of the book. He gives her the gift of patience, and says that she will need it. In the The Prophecies Begin Arc ''Forest of Secrets :He is mentioned when Bluestar explains to Fireheart why she gave up her kits, although not by name. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Last Hope :He is seen when Jayfeather gathers up StarClan cats. When Jayfeather tells him to follow him, Goosefeather looks questioningly at Whitestorm, but he just shrugs. In the Novellas Goosefeather's Curse : In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :Goosefeather is mentioned in Bluestar's section to have delivered the Like Fire, You Will Blaze Through the Forest prophecy to Bluestar when she was an apprentice. It is also said that as Goosefeather said, Bluestar lost her last life in the water. In Pinestar's section, it is noted that when Goosefeather found a sign that showed WindClan close to wiping out ThunderClan, Pinestar reluctantly agreed to take action. :Goosefeather also has a section, which is shared with his apprentice, Featherwhisker. It is said that they were medicine cats during Pinestar's leadership. Goosefeather is described as a naturally skilled medicine cat, but was known for his temper and laziness as he aged. He is noted to take interest in Bluestar and Snowfur, as their mother, Moonflower, was his sister. It notes that Goosefeather often interpreted omens in the darkest manner possible, and his prophecy that led to the WindClan battle resulted in Moonflower's death. It describes how Goosefeather interpreted the omen from flat fur on a vole from the fresh-kill pile, which led him to believe that they must destroy the WindClan medicinal supply. After the battle, Goosefeather insisted that his omens were correct. Soon after, a branch struck by lightning makes Goosefeather believe that it is a prophecy about Bluepaw, but she is not inclined to believe his words. :After that, Goosefeather stranded more and more from his duties, making the Clan rely on Featherwhisker, as Goosefeather believed that ThunderClan was close to being wiped out. It is also said that Goosefeather was struck with horror every time he saw Tigerkit, and urged Bluefur to become deputy instead of Thistleclaw. While doubting the accuracy of the omens he interpreted, Goosefeather is stated to have shaped ThunderClan's future by setting Bluefur on her path. Trivia *Vicky has expressed interest in writing a short story explaining Goosefeather's history.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page. She has since then stated that he will feature in a novella,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook and later confirms that he will get his own story.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook She has also clarified that he will not be given a super edition. Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page *He is shown as ThunderClan's full medicine cat when his sister, Moonflower, is just an apprentice. *Goosefeather and Moonflower's parents will be introduced in ''Goosefeather's Curse.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Daisytoe: Father: :Rooktail: Sister: :Moonflower: Nieces: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: Grandnieces: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: Grandnephews: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: Great-Grandnieces: :Primrosepaw: :Sorreltail: Great-Grandnephews: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: Great-Great-Grandnieces: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-Great-Grandnephew: :Molepaw: Great-Great-Great-Grandnieces: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Honeykit:Revealed on Kate's blog Great-Great-Great-Grandnephews: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Larkkit:Revealed on Kate's blog Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Gänsefederfi:Hanhisulkafr:Plume d'Oieru:Гусохвост Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:Elders Category:Mentors Category:Major Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:StarClan Cat Category:Males Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Goosefeather's Curse characters